The Lego Movie: Alternate Dimension (The Eeveelution Master)
Storyline In order to change his old self's ways, president business and good cop made an invention to create a back-to-the-past alternate dimension. When setting it though, they accidently set it too far. They went to right before AD wyldestyle broke into the melting room. They met her in the alleyway. They then accidently got her caught by the robots from the past walking towards them. They tried to go back to the future but the invention was broken. President Business then decided to hide in a dumpster in the alley for all eternity. Good Cop decided to run away instead. Meanwhile at the melting chamber, it turns out they were just simply using the laser to remove the piece of resistence. They then erased AD Emmet's memory and destroyed the piece of resistence. AD Emmet then went back to his old life. At cloud cuckoo land a couple hours later, the AD master builders hear about AD wyldestyle's horror. AD Batman goes insane with grief and depression because of AD wyldestyle. AD Unikitty then realizes that they will find cloud cuckoo land when they read AD wyldestyle's mind. She announces this to the AD master builders who panic and go crazy. A strong master builder (AD Wyldstyle) being captured scares AD Unikitty so much that her angry glandriums (the special parts in her body that change her gentic structure and turn her into Rage Kitty) permanently activate and her body changes into an abomination. She starts fighting AD Lord Business any time she can. AD Benny also gets captured and gets forced to join AD Lord Business. He becomes a spy who works for AD Unikitty, AD Batman, AD Metalbeard, and the AD master builders. AD Metalbeard becomes upset without AD Unikitty's support so he sets off on his boat to live at sea. Meanwhile at The Old West, AD Vitruvius is stiĺl working at the saloon's piano since AD Emmet and AD Wyldestyle never came. He becomes an amazing musician and everyone loves him. AD Metalbeard and Bad Cop are still missing. Meanwhile, President Business is still in the dumpster while AD Lord Business, AD Bad Cop, and the AD robots slowly take over the world. The AD robots reach Cloud Cuckoo Land and start attacking. AD Unikitty manages to protect her fellow AD master builders alone because AD Metalbeard is gone, AD Benny is at work, and AD Batman is in no mental condition to fight. Back at the Octan tower, AD Wyldstyle breaks out of the think tank only to be put back in later. AD Benny finally gets used to his job. Good Cop ends up meeting Metalbeard at sea and they team up. President Business teams up and joins the AD crew. They team up with the rest of the AD crew and bust AD Wyldstyle out of the think tank. then, they go and recruit AD Emmet and AD Vitruvius. They hide in the Octan tower basement and AD Lord Business sends a surprise attack of robots to defeat them. They beat the robots. Meanwhile, AD Lord Business betrays AD Bad Cop and tells his AD robots to kill AD Bad Cop. He defeats the robots and joins the master builder team. They all fight AD Lord Business and end up defeating hima and stopping his evil kraglizing ways. The group then helps President Business and Good Cop build a portal home and the two go through it. President Business then goes and relaxes with his normal dimension friends back home at the newly rebuilt cloud cuckoo land. Levels 1. The Alternation Portal Help President Business and Bad cop build an Alternate Dimension creating portal and go through, see what happens! 2. Cloud Panic Land Play as AD Unikitty, AD Benny, AD Metalbeard, or AD Batman as you try not to panic at cloud cuckoo land. This could be difficult, especially if AD Lord Business's forces are attacking! 3. Tanks A Lot! Try to break out of your think tank as AD Wyldstyle. And do not get recaptured! 4. Mission Impossibrick Play as AD Benny in your new Octan coding job and try not to be exposed as the AD Lord Business hater you really are! 5. The 2 Stooges Find your way around as Bad Cop and meet up with an old friend at the docks: AD Metalbeard! 6. Back From The Bed Get back on your feet and make a plan of action to help this world as President Business. 7. Teamwork Trials Bad Cop, AD Metalbeard, AD Unikitty, AD Benny, President Business, and AD Batman team up to recruit AD Vitruvius and free AD Wyldstyle. 8. Free At Last! finally bust AD Wyldstyle out of the think tank and get ready to attack AD Lord Business. 9. Construction West Breakthrough Find AD Emmet and convince him to help you at Bricksburg. Then, do the same with AD Vitruvius at Flatbrush Gulch. 10. Surprise Attack Survive the surprise attack AD Lord Business has sent to your Octan tower basement hideout. 11. The Shocking Reveal Play as AD Bad Cop and survive the wave of AD robots AD Lord Business has launched at you and betrayed you with. 12. The Final Square With AD Bad Cop joining your team, fight and defeat AD Lord Business and set this alternate dimension back to ots former self once and for all! 13. Alternation For Home AD Benny, AD Bad Cop, AD President Business, AD Unikitty, AD Vitruvius, AD Metalbeard, AD Wyldstyle, AD Batman, and AD Emmet help Bad Cop and President Business build an alternation portal home. 14. The Future Of The World NOTE: this is a small level with a cutscene. It is also a secret level that can only be unlocked by beating level 13 while having all The Lego Movie: Alternate Dimension characters on the toypad. These are AD Batman, AD Wyldstyle, AD Emmet, President Business, Bad Cop, AD Bad Cop, AD Unikitty, AD Benny, and AD Vitruvius. Go through the portal. Then, a cutscene plays that starts with a screen that says "50 Years Later...". It then cuts to Unikitty, President Business, Emmet, Bad Cop, Batman, Metalbeard, and Benny all sitting down and relaxing at the newly rebuilt Cloud Cuckoo Land. There is a portrait of Vitruvius hanging on a wall behind them. They all have their eyes closed and are smiling except for President Business. He is smiling but has his eyes open. He then sighs happily, leans back on the arm chair he is sitting in, and closes his eyes. The camera zooms out a tiny bit. Then, the portrait Vitruvius winks at the screen and the cutscene ends. Characters Playable * AD Emmet * AD Wyldstyle * AD Vitruvius * AD Batman * AD Unikitty * AD Benny * AD Bad Cop * AD President Business * Bad Cop * President Business Non-Playable (Levels) * AD Robo (Swat)s * AD Robo Feds * Coworker Steve * Coworker Mary * Alexander The Boss * AD Metalbeard * AD Robo Skeletons * AD Robo Prison Guards * AD Wyldstyle * AD Robo (Construction)s * AD Robo (Demolition)s * AD Emmet * AD Sheriff-Not-A-Robot * AD Vitruvius * AD Calamity Drone * AD Lord Business * AD Superman * AD Green Lantern * AD Wonder Woman Non-Playable (Hub World) * AD Superman * AD Green Lantern * AD Wonder Woman * AD Batman * AD Metalbeard * AD President Business * AD Vitruvius * AD Emmet * AD Unikitty * AD Wyldstyle * AD Benny * AD Bad Cop * Bad Cop * President Business * Unikitty * Benny * Emmet * Wyldstyle * Batman * Metalbeard * Vitruvius (Ghost) * Coworker Steve * Coworker Mary * Alexander The Boss Easter Eggs Unikitty Is Normal. Upon saving Wyldstyle, AD Unikitty (if she is on the the toypad) goes back to the normal unikitty look for a split second, then returns to her insane look. Unikitty Is Normal V2 AD unikitty will permantally look like normal unikitty if you are playing with her after beating the AD Lord Business boss fight in "The Final Square". Paradox every single one of the playable AD characters (minus Bad Cop and President Business) have the quote "Wait. What?". They all say this if they encounter * Their real lego movie counterparts. * Another one of themselves. * Category:Franchises Category:Custom Franchises Category:Customs By The Eeveelution Master Category:The Lego Movie: Alternate Dimension Category:The Lego Movie